broken friendship
by The-Pursuit-Of-Justice
Summary: Matt bricht ein Versprechen das er Tai einmal gegeben hat und die Freundschaft der zwei ist in Gefahr.


**Broken Friendship**

Simple Plan – Thank you

„Hey Matt!", rief ich, als ich meinen besten Freund aus der Schule kommen sah. „Hast du heute Zeit? Wir haben heute ein wichtiges Spiel und ich habe gedacht, dass du zum Anfeuern mitkommen könntest." Hoffnungsvoll schaute ich den Blonden an.

„Tut mir Leid", entgegnete er, während er versuchte, meinem Blick auszuweichen. „Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Auf Wiedersehen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er nach Hause. Nachdenklich schaute ich ihm hinterher. „Schon wieder!", fluchte ich leise. Das war nun schon das sechste Mal, das Matt keine Zeit hatte, wenn ich etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollte. Überhaupt ist er in letzter Zeit ziemlich abweisend zu mir. Er geht mir dauernd aus dem Weg. Dabei habe ich nichts Falsches getan.

_~I thought that I could always count on you  
I thought that nothing could come between us two  
We said as long as we would stick together  
We'd be alright, we'd be okay~_

Lustlos schlenderte ich durch den Park. In einer Stunde würde mein Spiel beginnen, langsam sollte ich gehen. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ohne Matt überhaupt spielen soll, denn was bringt mir der Sieg, wenn mein bester Freund nicht dabei ist, mich anfeuert und sich mit mir freut?

In Gedanken versunken ging ich den Kiesweg entlang, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte: „Ach, Matt." Ich versteckte mich hinter einem Baum und schaute nach, wer da war. Und was ich sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. Matt und Sora standen dort eng umschlungen und knutschten rum. Waren die beiden etwa zusammen? Nicht, das ich eifersüchtig wäre, aber was ich nicht fassen konnte, war, dass Matt lieber mit seiner neuen Freundin zusammen war, als seinen besten Freund zu unterstützen.

_~But I was stupid and you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again~_

Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Matt war ein Verräter. Ich dachte, wir wären beste Freunde? Aber anscheinend war Matt etwas anderer Meinung. Für ihn ist seine Freundin anscheinend wichtiger als ich. Auch wenn wir uns anfangs oft in die Haare gekriegt haben, sind wir letztendlich doch Freunde geworden. Ich dachte, unsere Freundschaft hält ewig, aber da lag ich wohl falsch.

‚Wir sind besten Freunde, und werden es immer bleiben. Nicht einmal ein Mädchen wird unsere Freundschaft zerstören, versprochen.' Das hat Matt damals gesagt. Und nun hat er sein Versprechen gebrochen.

_~So thank you for showing me  
That best friends cannot be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me ~_

Wütend kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Ich war richtig sauer auf Matt, er hatte mich angelogen. So schnell ich konnte, lief ich nach Hause. Es fing an zu Regnen, aber das war mir egal, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass in wenigen Minuten mein Spiel beginnen würde. Ich wollte nur noch weg hier. Weg von Matt und Sora.

Erst, als ich zu Hause ankam, merkte ich, dass ich pitschnass war. Gerade kam meine Mutter aus der Küche. „Was machst du denn hier? Musst du nicht zu dem Spiel? Ich dachte, es wäre wichtig?" Dann sah sie mich genauer an. „Regnet es etwa? Du bist ja völlig durchnässt, du wirst dich ja noch erkälten", schimpfte sie und wollte schon ins Bad gehen um Handtücher zu holen, als ich sie zurückhielt.

„Lass mal, das ist schon nicht so schlimm", beruhigte ich sie und als sie etwas erwidern wollte, fügte ich hinzu: „Ich habe einen schlechte Tag hinter mir, ich brache mal meine Ruhe." Mir diesen Worten ging ich in mein Zimmer und setzte mich dort auf mein Bett. Draußen hörte ich Kari wie sie fragte: „Was ist denn mit Tai los?" Meine Mutter antwortete etwas von ‚nicht gut drauf'. Das war, meiner Meinung nach, milde ausgedrückt. Ehrlich gesagt ging es mir scheiße!

Nachdem ich eine Weile nachgedacht hatte, rief ich Matt an. Ich hatte mich entschlossen, ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

„Ishida, Yamato", meldetet sich eine Stimme am Telefon

„Hey, Matt, hier ist Tai", antwortete ich. Er ist also wieder Zuhause, dachte ich.

„Was machst du denn Zuhause?", fragte er irritiert. „Ich dachte du hättest jetzt ein wichtiges Spiel?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon", druckste ich herum. „Aber mir ist grade nicht danach. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich nicht ohne dich dorthin. Aber vorhin war ich im Park und da habe ich dich und Sora gesehen. Ihr habt euch geküsst." So, jetzt war es raus. Mal sehen, was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hat. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass er eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür hat.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es still. „Matt, bist du noch dran?"

„Ja, ich war nur etwas geschockt, dass du das gesehen hast. Aber ich kann alles erklären", versicherte er mit einer Spur Unsicherheit in der Stimme. „Ich habe heute Mittag nicht gelogen, ich hatte wirklich etwas vor…", weiter kam er nicht, den ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, ich konnte meine Wut nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Lass es, ich habe keinen Bock auf deine Entschuldigung. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Wir sind ab sofort keine Freunde mehr!" Mit diesen Worten legte ich auf.

_~Your friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back_

_Yeah~_

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Matt öfters versucht mich anzurufen oder mich nach der Schule abzufangen um sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Aber das konnte er vergessen. Ich stellte mich stur, denn ich kann ihn nicht verzeihen. Ich will ihm nicht verzeihen, denn er hat mich angelogen und sein Versprechen gebrochen, er hat unsere Freundschaft missachtet und keine Erklärung kann das wieder gut machen. Es schmerzt immer, wenn ich daran denke.

Doch warum gab er einfach nicht auf? Jeden Tag stand er vor meiner Tür und wollte sich entschuldigen. Sagt immer, ich solle die Sache doch vergessen. Aber ich kann so etwas nicht vergessen. Jedes Mal ignorierte ich ihn. Jedes Mal ging er um am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen. Warum ließ er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Wann verstand er endlich, dass es sinnlos ist?

_~I wonder why it always has to hurt  
For every lesson that you have to learn  
I won't forget what you did to me_

_How you showed me things I wish I'd never see~_

Wütend lief ich nach der Schule durch den Park, wie in letzter Zeit fast immer. Ich tat das, damit Matt mich nach der Schule nicht abfangen konnte. Wieso ich ausgerechnet hierher gegangen bin, weiß ich selber nicht, immerhin hat hier alles angefangen. Kari hat mal gesagt, dass dieser Park etwas Besonderes wäre. Angeblich würden hier all der Frust und die Wut verschwinden. Aber als ich das erste Mal hier war, wurde ich noch wütender als ich eh schon war. Doch heute war alles anders, ich hatte mir überlegt, ob ich alles nicht vielleicht falsch angegangen bin, ob ich überreagiert hätte. Ich wurde etwas unsicher. Sollte ich mir vielleicht doch Matts Entschuldigung anhören?

Ich wollte gerade wieder aus dem Park heraus gehen, als ich seine Stimme hörte. Gut, jetzt oder nie, sagte ich zu mir und ging in die Richtung aus der ich Matts Stimme gehört hatte. Ich versteckte mich wieder hinter einem Baum. Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt stand Matt zusammen mit … Sora.

„Ach Matt", säuselte sie und umarmte ihn. Irgendwie fand ich, die zwei waren ein tolles Pärchen, obwohl ich eigentlich stinksauer war. Ich glaube, er merkt gar nicht, wie sehr er mich damit verletzte. Aber als ich mir die beiden so anschaute, wurde mir alles klar.

_~ But I was stupid and you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again_

_So thank you for showing me  
That best friends cannot be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me~_

Ich trat hinter dem Baum hervor und die beiden sprangen erschrocken auseinander. Sie waren sichtlich überrascht mich hier zu sehen. Während Sora mich jedoch nur traurig ansah, war Matt nur erschrocken und stotterte: „Tai, ich … es … tut mir Leid … ich wollte …"

„Vergiss es mit deinen Entschuldigungen!", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. „Ich habe echt die Nase voll davon. Und hör auf, die ganze Zeit zu mir zu kommen, ich werde dir nicht verzeihen." Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich aus dem Park und ließ die Zwei zurück.

_~ Your friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back~_

Zuhause ging ich in mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür zu und schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Warum? Warum tat er mir das an?

„Tai, bist du da?", hörte ich meine Schwester Kari aus dem Flur.

Als Antwort erhielt sie von mir nur ein „Hau ab und lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht, ist das zu viel verlangt?", gab sie schnippisch zurück. Na toll, jetzt war meine Schwester auch noch beleidigt. Wie auch immer, ich hatte momentan andere Probleme.

Ich lag noch eine Weile auf dem Bett und dachte nach, schließlich kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass ich Matt einfach weiterhin ignorieren sollte und darauf hoffen, dass er seinen Fehler einsieht.

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule hielt ich Ausschau nach Matt, doch dieser war nicht da. Auch am Abend musste ich feststellen, dass er immer noch nicht gekommen war. Hatte er etwa wirklich auf mich gehört und will mich nun in Ruhe lassen? Nun gut, soll mir Recht sein. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ich wusste nur nicht, was.

Aber als Matt auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht mit mir redete, wurde mir, klar, dass es falsch war, Matt unsere Freundschaft zu kündigen. Wir sind schon so lange Freunde und er hat mit immer geholfen, er war ein echter Freund. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mit ihm reden. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, was mir damals im Park aufgefallen war und ich entschied, alles so zu lassen wie es war.

Nach dem Wochenende kam einer meiner Kumpels zu mir und erzählte mir, dass Sora mit Matt Schluss gemacht hatte. Seltsam, obwohl ich mehr oder weniger das erreicht hatte, was ich wollte, nämlich das Matt wieder mehr Zeit für mich hatte, fühlte ich mich irgendwie schlecht.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, wartete dort schon jemand vor der Tür. Es war Matt. Er starrte zu Boden und als ich genauer hinschaute, sah ich, dass er geweint hatte. Ich schluckte. Noch nie hatte Matt geweint, zumindest nie wenn jemand in der Nähe war.

„Matt", fing ich vorsichtig an und er hob den Kopf.

„Tai", flüsterte er. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet … ich wollte … ich … Sora hat mit mir Schluss gemacht", brachte er schließlich heraus. Klar, wusste ich ja schon, und obwohl ich ein bisschen Mitleid mit Matt hatte, war ich immer noch wütend.

„Pech für dich", meinte ich kalt und wollte schon rein gehen, als Matt aufstand und mir den Weg versperrte.

„Tai, ich weiß dass ich mich daneben benommen habe und unser versprechen gebrochen habe, aber ich habe eingesehen, das es falsch war.", entschuldigte er sich.

Auf einmal fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Sora hat mit dir Schluss gemacht, weil sie von all dem wusste, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war."

Matt nickte schwach. „Sie dachte, sie stünde unserer Freundschaft im Wege und deshalb hat sie mit mir Schluss gemacht, sie wollte, dass wir wieder Freunde werden. Bitte Tai, vergiss das alles und lass uns wieder Freunde sein", bat Matt, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es, ich werde dir nicht verzeihen. Wir werden nie wieder Freunde sein, geh zu Sora und sag ihr das. Und dann werdet wieder glücklich zusammen", sagte ich, schob ihn beiseite und schloss die Tür auf. Matt wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber ich ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern ging in die Wohnung. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich, wie sich Matts Schritte entfernten und ich atmete auf.

_~When the tables turn again  
You'll remember me my friend  
You'__ll be wishing I was there for you  
I'll be the one you miss the most  
But you'll only find my ghost  
As time goes by, you'll wonder why you're all alone~_

Ich ging mal wieder auf mein Zimmer, warf mich auf mein Bett und schlug auf mein Kissen ein. „Matt, ich wünschte du könntest mich verstehen. Ich habe dir verziehen schon damals im Park, aber als ich dich und Sora zusammen gesehen habe, habe ich erkannt, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. Doch ich stand euch im Weg, nur ohne mich könnt ihr glücklich werden, denn Sora dachte, sie würde unserer Freundschaft im Weg stehen und du warst die ganze Zeit hin und her gerissen zwischen deiner großen Liebe und deinem besten Freund. Ich habe das nur getan, weil ich wusste, dass ihr zusammen gehört und miteinander glücklich werden könnt. Freunde kommen und gehen, aber die wahre Liebe bleibt.

Matt, Sora, bitte kommt wieder zusammen", flüsterte ich.

_~So thank you for showing me  
That best friends cannot be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
Your friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back_

_So thank you, for lying to me  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me  
So thank you, you friendship... you can have it back~_

- 4 -


End file.
